happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
89Q
89Q 'is a fanmade ''Happy Tree Friends character created by Minsung Kim. He is also his creator's self-insert. Character bio '89Q '(pronounced as "eight-niner-Quebec") is a Greenland wolf who works at Happy Tree Town Airport. He is from Seoul, South Korea, and often goes back there. He has two different eye colors, amber on the left and blue on the right. He is always seen wearing his smart glasses. He has been controlling his silver Airbus A330-223, registered EI-GHT, from Seoul for three years, and said plane is going to retire soon. He announced that this plane will be replaced by a 787-10 Dreamliner. During his spare time, he usually goes bowling. He is the only one in the Happy Tree Friends world who bowls with two hands. The reason why he does so is because he has singular chirophobia (fear of using one hand). His favorite pro bowler is Osku Palermaa. He also works at heaven, and he is the tallest angel in both Happy Tree Friends world and heaven. And by power and size of wings, he is the biggest. The main duty for him is mostly saving Happy Tree Friends Town. He really loves futuristic technology. His favorite music producer is RetroVision. He hates every single person who demonizes wolves and people who like Japanese empire. Interests Aircraft He really loves everything related to aviation. His first aircraft, EI-GHT has been his main transportation since 2008, the year that he leased this aircraft, and this aircraft is the only widebody jet aircraft in Happy Tree Town. Recently, he ordered two Boeing 787-10 Dreamliners (EI-ILL, EI-ZEN) directly from the company. These two aircrafts will replace his old aircraft. Aircrafts that he has are: * EI-GHT (Airbus A330-223) * EI-ILL (Boeing 787-10 Dreamliner; 2020) * EI-ZEN (Boeing 787-10 Dreamliner; 2020) * HL5016 (Boeing BBJ 787-9 Dreamliner; 2022) Bowling It is his hobby and he has some titles as a bowler. * The Strongest Bowler in Happy Tree Friends World * The Only Two-handed Bowler in Happy Tree Friends World * Fastest RPM (667RPM) * Fastest Ball Speed (50.13km/h) His favorite bowling ball is the Roto Grip UFO. Travelling He always enjoys his travels at any place. Future He is nearly addicted to the futuristic period. He can not stay for a long time without any futuristic equipment. Future house (music genre) In his spare time, he also produces some future house music projects. His top 10 music producers are: # RetroVision # Sagan # Dropgun # Raven & Kreyn # VIVID # AU5 # jeonghyeon # Martin Gutierrez # Don Diablo # Throttle Relationships 89Q's friends have similar interests as 89Q. Splendid He is his closest best friend in the town. Splendid's hobbies and interests are much like 89Q's. He went to Seoul by 89Q's plane, and said that he does not want to go back to his hometown. 93C He is not only his cousin but also his best friend in Seoul. If 89Q is not in Happy Tree Friends City, 93C will be there instead. His home is located near Incheon Int'l Airport. 76T She is his girlfriend and had lived in Yakutsk for a long time. Now she has completely moved to Seoul. Toothy, Handy, and Petunia They are planning to join 89Q's old aircraft farewell by cancelling 89Q's only enemy, Lumpy's invitation. Episodes ''Farewell A332'' (will be uploaded on YouTube) # '''The Last Control (February 2020) Occupations and careers * Air traffic controller * Airliner pilot (Captain) * Travel vlogger (content creator) * Pro bowler (staff of Storm and Roto Grip) * Angel (Archangel) Languages that he can speak * English * Korean * Greenlandic Trivia * 89Q has two homes (Seoul, Happy Tree Friends City). * 89Q's previous car in Seoul crashed on a narrow road, so he bought a new car. * 89Q is often called the "Raked Angel" because of his wings' extended tips. * 89Q used to be a fan of Boeing (now disappointed due to the 737 MAX crash). * 89Q teaches Neozor how to control a plane. * The name 89Q came from the longest Boeing 777-300ER flight, Etihad Airways Flight 171 (ETD89Q) Gallery Fanart -1.png|Fan art by BCDJ17. 89Q 5.png|On his way to Seattle! fanart by fox_cutie87.png|fanart by fox_cutie87 89Q 6.png|At Incheon International Airport Terminal 2 Arrival Category:Fan Characters Category:Wolves Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:White Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Canines Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters who have wings Category:Minsung Kim's Characters Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters with Wiki Accounts Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Characters who can see the future Category:Good characters Category:Self-Inserts Category:Adult Characters Category:Tall Characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Future Character Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Innovative Characters